A Legend's Path
by extraordinaryfangrl
Summary: Fenris Grey is a troubled soul. Tragedy struck him as a boy, and he's lived with it ever since. That trauma shaped him into a determined young man who distrusted the humans, riding each of them off as bad news. However, secrets from a loved one spill into his world, testing his strong belief. He's shown a different path. A fresh adventure that thrusts him into uncharted territory.


**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in to my new story!_**

 ** _Before we get down to business, I wanted to say how much I enjoy the world Monty Oum created ( may his soul rest in peace). I escaped into RWBY last summer, and immediately fell in love with the story. And as I kept watching, I got ideas for original characters. Thus, the birth of ALP! This fic is going to take place in V4 and continue onwards. A bit of AU mixed with a bit of canon, but with my own take. The bios for my OCs will be on my profile at a later date, in the form of links._**

 ** _With that being said, enjoy! And please review, I love hearing constructive criticism. It only helps._**

 ** _:)_**

* * *

Fenris Grey stood near the edge of a cliff, his head turned up to the clear blue skies as the sun revealed itself from behind the clouds. He narrowed his electric blue eyes once the light hit his face, just like it did during his greatest loss. Despite his resentment and anger towards the burning star above him, he could not deny its power. Or the beauty its beams displayed over the forests of Anima.

His watchful gaze moved away from the skies and hovered over to the active place of shelter. From across the restless waters of the lake that flowed ahead of him, and shielded behind rows of bulky trees, stood a small settlement. Roanoake, a village of sorts filled with Faunus who wanted a better life. A place that didn't carry the scars of Menagerie, or the White Fang. Unfortunately, that plan didn't carry out its purpose as time progressed. In fact, it ended up representing the exact opposite of what they had sought to accomplish.

A dream with pure intent turned into an extension of a hateful cause. A place built for a community to prosper in peace and harmony transformed into a place of defense and war. Maybe this had been a result of the humans hostile actions. Or instead, this could have been brewed from a corrupted idea of equality.

Whatever the answer was, it proved useless against a persistent threat that had been born since the beginnings of Remnant. The creatures of Grimm.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Fenris exhaled and turned away from his view to spare a sideways glance at the dark haired man approaching him. His eyes soften once they land on the familiar face of his uncle.

"It's quiet up here. A perfect place to think, or listen," he replied with a quiet huff.

"Or a great place to escape," the older man retorted as he came to stand near his nephew.

Fenris' expression went blank for a few seconds. His form tensed up slightly as a cool breath of air swept past him, tickling the light fur that covered his second set of ears. He knew where this was going.

"Do you really blame me, Cole?" he asked, breaking the moment of silence, his tone calm and even.

Cole turned to face his nephew with a low sigh, empathy burning through his black eyes.

"No, I don't. Sometimes you need to escape," he admitted softly.

He swallowed deeply, closing his eyes as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

Although the words weighed heavily on his heart, they blend in with the air like a soft whisper once they're spoken.

"I miss her too."

At the mention of his beloved mother, Fenris clenched his jaw and turned to face the fields of green once again.

It was a failed attempt to mask his unresolved thoughts. A waste of time trying to ignore the gut wrenching pain he felt when the mere mention of her had opened up a gaping wound in his heart. But he never once hesitated in doing so because at the end of the day, he'd prefer to bury his pain and focus on the task at hand. To train and learn every day so that he could be prepared for the next obstacle that dared to stand in his way.

"You've been doing great with everything. I know living here hasn't been easy recently. I've been pushing you a lot with training, and preparing you for the Selection. But I'm proud of you..." Cole paused, "Your mother would be proud too." He finished with a proud huff, raising his arm and placing a large hand on his nephews bare shoulder.

The appreciative gesture didn't go unnoticed by Fenris, who gave his uncle a quick nod in response. His attentive gaze began to harden a bit as his thoughts drifted over to the depleting state of Roanoake.

"What are we gonna do about the water supply?" Fenris asked his uncle, his lips forming into a slight frown.

Cole exhaled softly, releasing some of the tension that had begun to build in his broad shoulders.

"I don't know. We can only do so much to reinforce the blockades. Won't be long until that black goo hits every body of water around us. We'll figure it out bud, don't worry. In the meantime," a small, reassuring smile had begun to spread across his freckled face, "Try to have a little fun today. You deserve it."

Fenris shook his head, "I appreciate it Cole, but I'd rather work on my shotgun. I still have to replace a few parts, and test out the fire power."

Cole chuckled, shaking his head in response, "As much as admire that work ethic of yours, it tends to get in the way of taking a breather. So, lets try this again," he gave the boy a pointed look, "As your guardian and the acting leader of our humble home across the lake, I'm ordering you to take the day off. Do something different, something other than work for Oum's sake! You're still a kid, live a little while you still can!"

Fenris shook his head again, an amused scoff escaping him, "Now I know where Rowan gets his charming enthusiasm."

Cole clapped his nephew on the back, a hearty chuckle rumbling in his throat, "You just now figuring this out? He is half of me, after all."

His laughter continued for a few moments before quieting down, his large arm reaching out to hook behind the back of Fenris' neck. "We better head back. I need to meet with the council, and you are in dire need of a vacation."

Cole turned Fenris away from the cliff and began guiding him towards the forest below. A faint smirk graced his lips heard when he soon heard a heavy, relenting sigh beside him. He patted his nephew on the back in response, and they continued down the angled rock.

 _ **That afternoon...**_

Fenris took in a breath, inhaling the fresh fragrance of nature. His lips were formed into a loose frown as he walked along the trail layed out before him. His steps weren't rushed, and they didn't linger behind. Instead, the speed of his movements were an even balance. Fast enough to reach his desired destination, but slow enough to take in the beauty that surrounded him.

Before, Fenris had spent some time roaming in Roanoake. He was bored out of his mind as he circled the settlement, passing the several cottage-like buildings. Without following his daily routine, he realized that he was completely lost in what to do.

His perspective of "fun" was very different from everyone else's. Instead of finding amusement in socializing with people, he identified with more dutiful activities that proved challenging and made him feel accomplished. Like combat training, weapons crafting, or hunting out in the woodlands that surrounded him on a daily basis. Doing these things kept him focused on what was really important.

After an hour had past, and he had just circled the perimeter of the settlement for a third time, he decided to pay his cousin a visit. Fenris wanted to kick himself for not thinking of it sooner once it occurred to him. It made the most sense to seek Rowan out for help, being that he was the one who specialized in the arts of entertainment.

For the better part of his 17 years, Fenris had known Rowan to be a fun-loving person. When they were kids, he would always drag Fenris off to participate in his shenanigans. Whether it was sneaking off and exploring the mysteries of the forest that surrounded them, or staging a plan to steal a batch of sweets from the bakery. They had always managed to partake in the thrilling adventures each day held, or create their own. The good old days, as most would call it.

Now, they were older, almost men. The weight of the worlds cruelty had been dropped on their shoulders, more so on Fenris. He took it seriously and learned from the tragedy that he had witnessed, while his cousin preferred to create more of those good days. A stark contrast separated them from one another. Fenris, the hard worker who took almost everything seriously. And Rowan, the fun loving socialite who preferred to indulge in the pleasures of "living a little."

Fenris believed that the red head would appreciate his visit, considering it was a distraction from reinforcing the blockade that separated the waters of Crystal Run. It was a lot of work, almost too much that had seemed to be out of Rowan's league. However, he had been up to the challenge when he volunteered this morning. Most of the villagers were surprised at his loud, almost demanding outburst when he offered to work. Even Cole was slightly baffled at the fact his slacker of a son wanted to work for a change. But Fenris knew better than to believe that.

See, Rowan had an appetite for practically anything that lived in the water. Salmon, crab, shark meat; if it was any type of edible seafood, he'd down it in less than five seconds. Whether it was well done, or bloody raw, he would always consume the meat with a joyful grin. Unfortunately, the population of his beloved fish had been in a steady decline for the past month. Out of the four bodies of water that surrounded Roanoake, half of them were polluted with Grimm. The bodies of water that were once a beautiful blue had transformed into coal black sludge, poisoning the herds of salmon that migrated underneath. And ever since, Rowan had been disheartened.

He tried to hide it, keeping up his usual enthusiastic behavior. Unfortunately for him, Fenris knew him like the back of his hand, and in this particular situation, he knew that there was something else on his mind. He couldn't quite put a finger on it just yet, but he knew something else was up.

Suddenly, a loud crash disrupted his train of thought, halting his movements. It reverberated for a few seconds before a new, more boisterous sound filled the air. Fenris turned to his left, his gaze trained on the flowing stream that lead to Crystal Run. The noise, which was more like a monstrous howl, came from his destination.

Fenris reached his sides with eager hands, snatching the two tomahawks from his waistband. His booted feet launched off from the ground as he began sprinting down the stream, straying from the trail he followed prior. The winds whispers had grown into a persistent howl as he dashed, dodging and leaping over the branches that he came across. The rest of the world blurred together as he moved. It's meshed form sped past him until it soon stopped altogether, along with his hurried pace. The scene that greeted him when he arrived is enough to slow him down and force him to take everything in.

His pause was brief in duration, lasting long enough to survey all the chaos that was now in his line of sight. Out of the large group of men that were stationed, five of them were still standing to fend off the Grimm that ambushed them from the other side of the shore. They fought stubbornly, each strike prolonging the life or death situation as the Beowolves countered mercilessly. Three of the wolf-like beasts had their sights set on the blockade, their thick claws slashing against the surface of the solid barrier.

The reinforced stacks of wood were the only defense against the Grimm's pollution, and someone had to step in before this one was destroyed. Before those soulless, ruby eyed monsters claimed another source of Roanoake's water supply.

With hardened eyes, and the dual axe's in his grasp, Fenris charged out from behind the trees and into the battle ahead of him, beelining for the blockade. He managed to save one of his people along the way, leaping off the ground and landing a hammering blow to the beasts head. He continued on afterwards, his eyes wide enough to take in the details he couldn't see before as he maneuvered himself through the fight. A pit had formed in his stomach when he realized that Rowan was nowhere in sight, but he ignored that feeling. He couldn't afford to jump to conclusions and worry about the possibilities of his cousin being hurt. Not when he needed to focus on protecting the flowing river ahead of him.

Fenris hurriedly reached the towering wall like-structure, his gaze focused on the beasts as they slashed at the wood, tearing into the foundation. He was just about to climb up the ladder that led to the top when, suddenly, something quickly latched onto his waistline. Before he could even ask what the hell had grabbed him, he's launched into the air before being pulled backwards.

The abrupt action rendered him breathless, a rush of adrenaline filling him as his heart rate increased its speed. The world around him was once again reduced to a messy blur. He snapped his eyes shut as a result, avoiding the dizziness and preserving his sight for when he could actually see. With his sight momentarily out of use, Fenris focused on his hearing, his second set of ears perking up as they picked up the subtlest of sounds in disguise.

He had just pinpointed one of those sounds when, all of a sudden, he's slammed against a rough surface. The impact forced him to open his eyes wide; a harsh gasp escaping him as his gaze met the cleared sky through rustling leaves. Almost immediately, a burning sensation erupted in his lower back, prompting him to clench his jaw. He instinctively glanced down to assess the source of his discomfort. However, he instead discovered something else once his eyes wandered down his body and landed onto what held him.

It was a large, tail-like appendage that had wrapped itself around him and what looked to be a large tree.

A loud and persistent hissing sound prompted Fenris to turn towards his far left, his head angling awkwardly as he began to survey the area. He swallowed deeply, his eyes scanning the bushes thoroughly. Not even a minute went by before he found what had held him captive. And in that moment, everything made since. The primal sound he heard when he was being moved, the tail, the freaking scales!

"Shit," he muttered gruffly, swallowing once more as the creature began to reveal itself from behind the tree. He cringed as it moved, it's long appendage tightening around his waist and arms.

It's movements were slow, almost calculating as it moved to face its teenaged prey with glowing, blood red eyes. It stepped back a bit once it moved into position, it's long, bone like claws grazing into the clearing's terrain.

Fenris watched the Grimm closely as it continued its movements, all while feeling around the decaying bark of the tree. His palms were firmly pressed against it as he searched for something to use, fingers grazing the sharp splinters of wood. He was in a tight spot, and there was a high chance that he wouldn't make it out of this alive. The rate of his survival would have been higher, if he hadn't lost his grip on the tomahawks.

A normal person would be terrified at this realization, but Fenris wasn't. If this was it, he was gonna make the most of it and fight like hell. If he was going to go out like this, at least he could die knowing he'd see his beloved mother again. Those thoughts of her had reassured him as the lizard-like creature began to advance towards him, it's impending attack closing in.

He was able to rip off a chunk of the decaying bark, it's splinters punctured into his bare fingers. He aimed the sharp edge at the charging creature before him with a stubborn glare. He was ready for whatever came next, at least until he felt the air around him pick up at an unusual speed. Barely a second after the change, a gust of wind blew past like a gunshot, slicing through the heavy appendage that held him hostage.

Fenris glanced down to the tail that fell down to his feet before turning to the spectacle in front of him, watching as the mutilated Grimm let out a painful roar. It's claws sliced into the air while it leapt up to fight its attacker.

He kept his narrowed gaze on the gust of wind as it shot up in the air, the rose petals that swirled around combining to form a figure in a bright red cloak. His blue eyes followed its every move, watching as the figure unfolded its weapon before barreling into its monstrous opponent.

Something was off in the air. It smelled... different. Aside from the god awful stench that radiated off of the Grimm, two other scents filled Fenris' nose. One matched the cloaked figure, who he had realized was female; fresh roses, mixed with something more distinctive to its user. The other, more familiar scent was one that he could spot from a mile away. A sweeter, more unique smell. Like the welcoming aroma of freshly baked goods he'd inhale when stopping by Ms. Lee's bakery.

It was a scent that had usually made Fenris feel calm. Unfortunately, given the current situation, it only aggravated his nerves.

"The blockade is compromised. Where the hell did you go?" he asked sharply, turning to face the approaching form of his cousin.

Rowan's strides were hurried like the speed of his wagging tail, his forehead moist with sweat from all the running he did.

He exhaled once he reached his friend, gasping slightly to catch his breath.

"Those things came from all sides! They overwhelmed us before we could even make an effort to fight," he replied with a pause, inhaling a deep breath, "I knew we couldn't fend them off by ourselves, so I went to get help. There was no other- woah! Dude, your hand!" he exclaimed, his warm brown eyes widening.

His grip on his long bow slackened just a bit at the gruesome sight of friend's hand, which had a dozen or so splinters spread out around the red flesh of his palm.

Fenris ignored him, glancing over his shoulder, just in time to watch the cloaked figure finish off the Grimm below her. She hammered what looked to be a large Scythe into the creatures head, producing what sounded like a sickening crunch. Soon, it's reduced to dust, it's ashes disappearing into thin air.

The cloaked figure let out a low breath, "That was easier than I thought," she muttered, glancing towards the sky before her gaze landed on the young man she had just saved.

Fenris went stiff once he noticed her concerned eyes on him. He watched her approaching figure closely, his eyes widening once they scanned every inch of her exposed face.

Her round face, the red tips of her dark hair, **_her fucking eyes._**

She was the girl with the eyes of a legend. A survivor of the devastating attack on Beacon Academy.

 **A school for humans.**

"You're hand doesn't look so good, you should get it checked out." The hooded girl stated once she reached a still Fenris, pointing towards his wounded limb.

"She's right man, it could get infected." Rowan chimed after her.

Fenris ignored both statements and turned abruptly, meeting his cousins gaze with a mean glare. He doesn't speak for moment, utilizing the time to calm down. Once his anger simmered down to ground level, his glare had lost some of its heat as he looked Rowan in the eye.

"You should of stayed at your post," he replied finally, his tone deathly calm.

Rowan would be lying to himself if he said that Fenris didn't scare him sometimes whenever he was pissed. However, now was not the time to showcase that fear. He wasn't about to apologize for doing what no one else had the balls to do. And he would be damned if he was sorry for saving his friends life. No matter the consequences.

"Are you kidding me?" he retorted in defiance, raising an eyebrow. "I saved your life, she saved your life. And you thank us by lecturing me?" he finished, pointing towards the girl the behind them; the usual, smooth tone of his voice raising a pitch higher than before.

Fenris shook his head, taking a step towards him, "Bringing her here was the wrong call," he paused, narrowing his eyes, "You could've stayed and held the Grimm off, or ran back to the village to get help. Those were your two options. Instead-"

Rowan cut him off with a scoff, his own eyes narrowing, "I was crunched for time, The walk back is almost an hour! Sakana was a shortcut."

"Sakana is a human village that is off limits, and you knew this. We can't trust them," Fenris snapped back.

"We need their help!" Rowan exclaimed with a frustrated glare, his face reddening in a shade akin to his red hair. He sighed afterwards, his heated emotions dissolving as a topic of discussion entered his mind.

It was a tender subject, a soft spot that never truly healed. Only haphazardly bandaged, and Rowan hated that he was about to remove those coverings. But he needed Fenris to understand how large of a hole they were stuck in, and that they couldn't escape it by themselves.

"It's only been two months since the Grimm started taking over, Fen. Two months was all it took for them to nuke our lakes, and the fish! There's only so much Dad can do, that we," Rowan began, gesturing around himself and Fenris, "can do to stall. We could gather everyone in Roanoake, and it still wouldn't be enough to stop them!"

He exhaled once again, the released breath shaking as it escaped his parted lips, "The humans... Not all of them are like the ones that attacked, Fen."

Fenris' expression went blank in response, his heart halting its rapid thumps. The image of his mother dying run through his mind like a slideshow on repeat, making him feel sick to his stomach.

"You don't know shit," he challenged, breaking the silence that had settled while he took another step towards the red head.

"I know that Crystal Run is as good as gone," Rowan replied stubbornly, pointing towards the smoke in the distance. His finger lead a pair of blue eyes in the same direction, "and the same thing will happen to our home... The place that Aunt Eb fought for."

Fenris clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing, "Stop."

"I know that deep down, she believed that good people exist. If she were here, she'd tell you that you can't blame all of them for what happened. That's not fair!" Rowan snapped this time, his tone sharp enough to hit the nerve he was aiming towards.

Fortunately, it had seemed to be a successful attempt at getting past Fenris' walls once his eyes had widened a bit in response. Unbeknownst to Rowan, a storm had begun to brew underneath the surface of his startled gaze, which had soon turned wild. None other than a result in opening Pandora's box.

Fenris took two steps towards a glaring Rowan, his towering form making the red head look petite in comparison. His good hand was clenched as he stood in front of him, almost breaching his personal space. He was seconds away from chewing him out through gritted teeth when a soft, chirpy voice stopped him.

"I don't know what happened. But there are good people, you just have to look in the right place."

Fenris turned slightly to the right in response, his narrowed eyes lowering and meeting silver ones in a striking, sideways stare. They linger there for what felt like an eternity, and the cloaked figure behind him had begun to succumb to her rising nerves; her strong gaze slipping under his heat as the tension prolonged its stay. Fortunately for her, he had no interest in sticking around.

Fenris turned back to Rowan, his expression softening into a calm one, which contradicted the tone of his words when he stared him down once more.

"I'm going to head back to the lake, see if there are any survivors. She better be gone by the time I get back," he ordered before he began walking off towards the smoke filled air, believing he had ended the argument.

"She was my mom too, y'know," the soft voice of Rowan uttered back, his somber tone hinting at the frown his lips had formed.

The weight of those words was enough to force Fenris to stop, but he didn't halt his steps. In fact, they only picked up the pace, his strides switching to a hurried sprint. He didn't expect how hard the words would hit, or how hard it would hurt once they reached both sets of his ears.

His mother always told him that despite how useless words were in comparison to actions, they still had the power to hit where it hurt the most. Not in the head, or a persons pride. The **heart** , a vital part that was used to feel everything.

And in that moment, Rowan's words were the match that set Fenris' heart on **_fire._**

* * *

With a deep grunt, Cole gulped down the swig of his mead, the liquid setting his throat on fire upon contact. Once the roaring flames finally settled into his stomach, he set the emptied glass on his desk, the crystal clanking against wood. He scowled, grabbing the uncorked bottle from the far corner of the desk and refilled his glass. His thoughts were consumed by the events that happened prior. Or more specifically, his meeting with the visiting representatives from Sienna's council.

Two hours were spent debating on what could be done further to prepare for a possible Grimm invasion. A small portion of that time consisted of Cole proposing upgrades for their defenses, and requesting a shipment of resources that were needed to do so. However, this was an approach that had been recycled so much and proven useless as an overall solution. And unfortunately for him, his superiors opinion on the matter was not one that worked in his favor.

After declining the proposal, the representatives revealed that there was another plan set in motion. In a weeks time, everyone would pack up and migrate to the Northern base for temporary sanctuary. There, they could regroup, and figure out the next step.

Cole thought it was a solid plan, heck it was more than a solid plan. They've been stranded without technical communication for months since the towers shut down; and he never wanted to prolong the risk of more losses. However, there was a small detail in this course of action that made his blood hot. It regarded Fenris' absentee father, a man that was the head of Roanoake.

He was a man that Cole knew since their late teens, a man that knew his past. **_His secrets_**. A minefield of information that could be triggered by the slightest movements, or someone who had no issue with gripping onto a grudge. Or damaging his relationships with his son and nephew.

Sounds of chatter from outside the window had grabbed his attention, which prompted him to turn his coal black eyes towards the window in wonder. He quickly closed the distance, his aged face peeking through the mounted glass, watching the villagers carry on with their day.

He quietly observed them while they worked and moved about, his gaze following each movement and sound they made. He had always admired them for their resilience, especially during the tough times that seemed stronger. More difficult to endure, like it had been since the attack that took place nearly five years ago. Or times like these, where Roanoake and its people were once again pulled through the ringer. First by the humans, then by the Grimm, and possibly both before it restarted its cycle.

Now, another threat had been added to that cycle. The secrets their leader had hidden from them, and the chaos that would unfold.


End file.
